


25 Days Has September - Ending

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [5]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Ending

It's still here. There's no reason for it not to be, of course. No reason except every reason. 

Bass stands and stares at it. Not like he'd fit in any more. They outgrew it not long after they stopped coming. After they turned to new vices and pastimes. Things like taking girls to the movies. Things like getting adults to buy them alcohol. 

Still. It brings back memories. The hastily constructed base. Made with bits of salvaged wood and stolen nails and borrowed hammers. Neither one of them was any good at it, but it didn't matter that their secret hideaway was lopsided and none of the walls matched. It had three walls and a roof and with the imagination of childhood... it was everything.

It was a sheriff's office. A cold war bunker. A pirate ship. A spaceship. Mission command. A castle. The world. 

Bass drops to one knee and runs his finger over the splintering wood carefully. It's drawn enough of both of their blood over the years, but they still loved it. His and Miles' blood mingling on the filthy planks... his mother would have a fit if she knew.

It... hurts. It hurts to look, because he remembers how much he loved coming here. Loved escaping from the world of little sisters or disapproving parents. From bad grades and pop quizzes. And what did he do to it, but leave it?

Leave it... like they soon will leave Jasper completely. The tiny little box suddenly very small. The tiny little town suddenly even smaller still. Tomorrow he and Miles are going for their assessments and their questions and at the end of it, he's sure at least one of them will have a career. A soldier's life. Shipped half-way around the world and Bass has never even left the state. It's... terrifying. Utterly, utterly terrifying.

He's not a child any more. He's not sure that he really counts as an adult, but if the US government wants to call him one... well. He'll just have to pretend. 

Maybe he will die. He doesn't want to, but... it would make sense. Soldiers do that. Maybe he'll jump on a grenade and save Miles. Maybe someone will blow his head off when he's tying his bootlaces. Who the fuck knows. But what choice does he have? A childhood spent running around with toy swords and guns and no one in their right mind would employ him. He's just... not that kind of guy. Miles might have military blood running through his veins - might have the calling pulling him in.

What does Bass have?

Miles.

He pushes up and is about to leave when something catches his eye... and makes him choke back a sob. He bites his knuckles to keep the rising wave of nostalgia inside.

Two little Ms, circled around the top. He'd forgotten they'd carved those in with a stolen penknife. 

Monroe and Matheson. 

Of course he has to sign up. Of course he has to follow Miles. It was always what he was going to do.

He kisses his fingers, then presses them to one of the marks. "Keep us safe, okay?"

He's not sure who or what he's asking, but he does anyway.

And Bass turns from their past and the memories of sunshine and laughter.. and hopes he's not walking straight into his grave. He might be ready to leave, but he sure as hell isn't ready to die. 

Unless it's for Miles. He'd do it for him.


End file.
